Beside Us, Delete Everyone From Your Mind
by gladiolus92
Summary: Lewat lirik sederhana itu, aku ingin ia kembali percaya padaku, dan mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan negatif dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku ingin kami membangun sebuah bubble kecil yang di dalamnya hanya ada kami berdua \ Belated birthday present for KAISOO \ NonAU \ YAOI \ ONESHOT \ DL? DR!


**Non AU | YAOI | Oneshot | Hurt | Romance | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **..**

 **Belated birthday present for KaiSoo~**

* * *

 _"Ia memang sudah tidak mencintaimu. Sebaiknya kau akhiri saja hubungan kalian."_

Pernah suatu hari tanpa sengaja aku mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan padamu itu. Saat itu sudah tengah malam dan aku baru saja kembali dari kegiatan _shooting_ film di luar kota. Saat itu terpaksa aku harus mampir ke SM _Building_ sebelum pulang ke _dorm_ karena aku ada janji bertemu dengan salah satu pelatih vokal kami.

Perbincangan dengan pelatihku itu hanya berlangsung sepuluh menit saja. Kami hanya membicarakan pergantian jadwal latihanku karena terdapat beberapa jadwal yang bentrok dengan jadwal _shooting_ -ku.

Setelah pembicaraan kami selesai, aku berjalan kembali di koridor untuk menuju ke _elevator,_ tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku melewati ruang latihan _dance._ Dari luar aku bisa melihat lampu ruangan itu menyala, dan bisa dipastikan kalau di dalam ada orang karena sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara orang mengobrol.

Dengan sedikit rasa ingin tahu, akhirnya aku mendekati pintu itu, dan kutempelkan sebelah telingaku pada daun pintu itu. Dan, kalimat itulah yang kudengar. Sepertinya pelatih Kang yang bicara—pelatih Kang adalah salah satu pelatih _dance_ kami. Pelatih Kang bicara dengan seseorang, dan ketika aku mengintip dari kaca kecil yang terletak di bagian atas pintu, aku tahu siapa lawan bicara pelatih Kang. Orang itu adalah _dia._

Dia duduk di lantai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sekilas tadi aku melihat tubuhnya berkeringat, mengindikasikan bahwa ia sudah berlatih lama di dalam sana. Sekilas tadi aku juga melihat raut sedih di wajahnya. Sudah kuduga, ia terpengaruh oleh omongan Pelatih Kang.

Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan dengarkan orang lain, dan percaya saja padaku. Apa itu sulit bagimu?

* * *

"Kau pergi dengan Jo Insung _sunbaenim_ lagi?"

Baru saja aku masuk ke kamar, namun pertanyaan itu langsung menyusup ke lubang telingaku.

Aku tak langsung merespon. Yang kulakukan adalah melepas jaketku dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula, lalu aku mendudukkan tubuhku di tepi ranjang. Kepalaku mendongak ke atas, ke arah ranjang susun bagian atas dimana ia sedang menunduk menatapku, menunggu jawabanku.

"Iya." Kualihkan pandanganku darinya. "Kami pergi bersama Kwangsoo _Hyung_ juga. Kami makan malam dan minum bersama."  
Cukup lama aku tak mendapat respon, dan kupikir malam ini tak akan ada pembicaraan lagi.

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

"Iya, makan malam bersama, dengan tangan Insung _sunbaenim_ yang beberapa kali mengacak rambutmu, dan beberapa kali pula tangan itu mencubit pipimu. Romantis sekali."

Kini aku kembali menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Dan, dari mana kau tahu tentang semua itu?"

"Ah, ternyata itu semua benar, ya?" Kulihat ia tersenyum sarkastis. "Taemin makan malam di tempat yang sama dengan kalian, tapi karena kau terlalu asyik dengan _Insungie Hyung_ -mu itu, kau sampai tak menyadari keberadaannya."

Aku terdiam. Aku sekarang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Baru saja aku ingin membalas ucapannya, mataku melihat sosoknya sudah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan posisi memunggungiku. Ia marah, _lagi._

Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan percaya pada orang lain, dan percaya padaku saja. Apa itu sulit bagimu?

* * *

Awal tahun seharusnya memberi sebuah angin segar. Tahun baru berarti sebuah harapan baru, sebuah _moment_ untuk perbaikan diri menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.

Tapi tahun baru kali ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku baru saja melewati sebuah tahun yang teramat berat, dan rasanya aku tidak sanggup menyambut kedatangan tahun yang baru ini.

Banyak hal mengganjal di benakku, mendesak untuk tertumpah dan mengaku pada dunia. Bercerita pada angin saja tak cukup. Bercerita pada air juga tak cukup. Aku perlu bercerita dengan _dia,_ dia yang menjadi pusat dari perputaran masalahku. Dia bisa menjadi sumber dari tawaku, tapi tak jarang pula dia menjadi sumber dari dukaku.

Dan tahun lalu, dia lebih banyak menjadi sumber dari dukaku.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Dengan mudah ia mempercayai suara angin. Bahkan suara air yang lirih pun ia dengar dan ia percayai. Lalu aku ini apa? Apakah aku hanya batu yang tak mampu bersuara? Hingga akhirnya kau menutup telinga setiap saat aku bicara? Hingga akhirnya kau lebih percaya pada mulut mereka? Mereka, yang tak tahu tentang kita.

Sakit. Berulang kali sakit kurasakan meskipun semua itu kuselipkan dalam hatiku yang terdalam, kusembunyikan sebaik mungkin hingga tak ada mata yang menemukannya. Kujauhkan sakit itu dari pandangan mereka, karena aku tak ingin mereka mengasihaniku.

Mungkin _dia_ juga tak melihat sakitku. Sama seperti telinganya, matanya mungkin juga ia tutup jika sudah berhubungan denganku. Ia tuli jika denganku, dan ia pun buta jika berurusan denganku.

Kata _putus_ dan kata _nyambung_ silih berganti terucap sepanjang tahun lalu, dan di tahun baru ini, hubungan kami dideskripsikan dengan kata _putus._ Atau bisa dibilang, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Hanya sekedar _bandmate,_ tak lebih.

Meskipun kini ada rentang jarak di antara hati kami, namun aku tetap tak mengubah sikapku padanya. Cukup hati kami yang berjarak, dan aku tak ingin meletakkan jarak di antara raga kami. Diam-diam aku mendekatinya jika ada kesempatan. Mungkin tak terlalu dekat, tapi aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku selalu ada. Tak peduli bagaimana hubungan kami sekarang, yang penting aku akan selalu ada.

Rekan satu grup kami merasa kasihan padaku. Mereka tahu semua usahaku itu, dan kerap kali mereka menghujaniku dengan tatapan iba, sebuah tatapan yang kubenci. Aku tidak suka pada tatapan itu. Aku kuat, dan aku bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Tapi penegasan _nonverbal_ -ku itu sepertinya tak bisa dipahami oleh mereka. Beberapa kali mereka berusaha membantuku, membantu supaya aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan dengan dia. Seperti usaha Suho _Hyung_ ini, contohnya.

Lagu selamat ulang tahun baru saja didendangkan dengan indah oleh penggemar kami di Singapura. Aku terkejut karena hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunku. Ulang tahunku baru berstatus _upcoming,_ masih perlu menunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan, hari ini juga bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Hari ulang tahunnya baru akan datang beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunku. Lalu, mengapa para penggemar menyanyikan lagu itu untuk kami sekarang?

Tapi lambat laun aku paham. Mereka hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun kami, dan ini adalah _moment_ yang tepat karena kami kebetulan sedang konser disini. Terkadang aku tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran _fans,_ tapi jalan pikiran mereka yang rumit itu kadang bisa membuatku terharu.

Setelah lagu selesai dinyanyikan oleh penggemar di _venue_ konser, aku terkejut lagi karena tiba-tiba Suho _Hyung_ berjalan mendekatiku sembari menggandeng seseorang. Itu _dia,_ dan kenapa Suho Hyung membawanya mendekatiku?

Tapi aku tak boleh menunjukkan raut bingungku. Aku tetap tersenyum cerah meskipun hatiku bertanya-tanya. Aku menikmati aliran drama ini. Saat ia mendaratkan tangan kanannya untuk merangkul bahuku, aku memberinya respon yang cukup ekstrim. _Aku memeluknya_. Sebuah pelukan intim dimana aku menyampirkan tanganku di bahunya, dan tangannya dengan aman melingkar di pinggangku. Ah, ia membalas pelukanku, ya? Itu pasti hanya karena kami sedang berada di atas panggung.

Tapi aku cukup bahagia dengan semua ini. Terimakasih, Suho _Hyung._ Setidaknya aku bisa merasa dekat lagi dengannya, walaupun ia menyikapi kedekatan kami dalam keterpaksaan.

* * *

Hari kedua konser kami di Singapura. Lagi-lagi hari ini aku dan dia mendapatkan kado berupa nyanyian merdu dari para fans. Dan sama seperti kemarin, aku dan dia kembali berdiri bersisian untuk menghargai para _fans._ Bedanya, hari ini kami tidak berpelukan, tapi kami hanya saling merangkul. Tangannya terselip di pinggangku, dan tanganku bertengger di bahunya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan kedekatan yang telah cukup lama tak kurasakan.

Dan konser malam ini tidak berakhir sampai disitu. Kami masih harus membawakan banyak lagu, dan salah satunya adalah _Growl._ Kami membawakan lagu itu seperti biasa, kecuali saat tiba bagianku.

Saat itu aku berjalan ke arahnya yang sedang mengusap peluh di wajah dan lehernya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menggantikan tugasnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tanganku dengan lembut mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Dan, dia tidak terkejut oleh perlakuanku itu.

Sebenarnya itu semua adalah bagian dari koreografi kami untuk penampilan kali ini. Koreografer kami yang sudah mengarahkan kami untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Itulah mengapa ia tidak terkejut.

Tapi aku merasa kecewa karena dengan teganya ia mendorong tanganku untuk menjauhi wajahnya, dan ia sama sekali tak mau menatapku sedikitpun. Wajahnya saat itu datar tanpa ekspresi, menunjukkan bahwa ia tak menginginkan sentuhan tanganku di wajahnya. Padahal saat itu aku menyanyikan sebuah lirik yang secara khusus kutujukan padanya.

 _"Chúle wǒmen quánbù shānchú."_

Lewat lirik sederhana itu, aku ingin ia kembali percaya padaku, dan mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan negatif dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku ingin kami membangun sebuah _bubble_ kecil yang di dalamnya hanya ada kami berdua. Sebuah _bubble_ kecil yang kedap suara sehingga suara-suara dari luar tidak menyelinap masuk dan mengganggu ketenangan kami.

Kumohon, tutup telingamu dari suara-suara jahat di luar sana. Suara-suara yang hanya menarikmu menjauh dariku. Suara-suara yang menciptakan dinding pemisah di antara hati kita. Pikirkan hanya tentang kita. Kecuali tentang kita, hapus semua orang dari pikiranmu. Apa kau tak bisa melakukan hal itu? Apa kau tak bisa hanya percaya padaku saja? Sikapmu padaku berubah, dan itu menyakitiku.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menangkap pesan dari lirik yang kulantunkan? Kenapa kau tak mengerti bahwa perlakuanku padamu tadi bukan hanya bagian dari koreografi semata?

Sakit. Lagi-lagi sakit yang kurasakan. Rasa sakit terakumulasi dalam hatiku, dan aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Begitu lagu usai dan kami kembali ke belakang panggung untuk berganti kostum, aku langsung berjalan cepat menuruni panggung. Aku perlu membasuh wajahku untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Tak ada orang yang boleh melihatku dalam kondisi sekacau ini.

Tapi aku belum sampai di toilet saat tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Seseorang itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku, dan ia berbisik lembut di telingaku…

 _"Jiùshì zhèyàng àile."_

Aku mengenali suara itu, dan bisikan itu membuatku tersenyum.  
Kupikir kau tak percaya padaku. Kupikir kau tetap akan lebih mendengarkan perkataan orang lain daripada perkataanku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Ternyata kau mau percaya padaku lagi. Ternyata kau memahami maksud dari perbuatanku di panggung tadi.

Terimakasih, terimakasih karena kau percaya padaku. Terimakasih karena kau bersedia memasuki dunia kecil kita berdua lagi, sebuah dunia kecil yang hanya ada aku dan dirimu, sebuah dunia kecil tempat kita saling berbisik dan tersenyum, tanpa ada suara-suara lain yang mengusik.

* * *

 _*Chúle wǒmen quánbù shānchú: Besides us, delete everyone from your mind_  
 _*Jiùshì zhèyàng àile: Let's love this way_

 **END**

* * *

Glad's Note:

Annyeong~ adakah yang merindukanku? Nggak ada ya? Hahaha.

Oke, inilah sebuah kado kecil untuk KaiSoo. Maaf karena ini cuma pendek dan nggak jelas banget. Aku nggak ada waktu buat ngetik T.T

Dan maaf juga karena aku sukanya melihat sisi negatif dari moment KaiSoo. Nggak tahu kenapa, aku lebih suka bikin cerita dari sudut pandang negatif dulu, baru endingnya bahagia. Maaf ya. Kkkkk~

Abis ini aku bakal bikin FF GS, tapi masih belum pasti kapan bisa publish.

Oke, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. Love you, all :*

With love,

Gladiolus92


End file.
